Love and Tragedies
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: After a terrible event Ryan and Marissa grow apart but can they save their marriage or is it too late? Can love be overwritten by tragedies? Everyone from OC in the story at least a little bit. T rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Love Never Leaves

**Love and Tragedies**

Summary: After a terrible event Ryan and Marissa grow apart but can they save their marriage or is it too late? Can love be overwritten by tragedies? Everyone from in the story at least a little bit.

I don't own the OC or any of the OC characters. If you read my other story that was named love never dies or the background info on it ignore that. Yes this is the same plot but I have thought of a new way to give out the background info. Hopefully it hasn't ruined anything for you. If it has I am sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1:**

He was working late again. It had been a year now since the incident and he was just slipping farther and farther away. It wasn't her fault, maybe, at the beginning but not now, now she wanted her husband back. But was it too late? That was the thought that kept haunting her the most these days.

They had been married for two years now, ever since they were twenty-one. They had gone to Berkeley together and started dating half way through the second year there. They had stayed together ever since then surprisingly. But she wasn't sure they would last for any longer.

She was tired of not remembering what his touch felt like or even how it felt to kiss him not to mention anything beyond that. Ever since that night, when it had happened, everything had changed between them. Instead of becoming closer like they should have they grew apart and she was so tired of growing apart.

Every time they go to a family dinner or go and hang out with Seth and Summer she was jealous of their great marriage. She was jealous that they had no problems to overcome.

She was also jealous that they had a one year-old daughter. Even if they have been married a year longer she wanted what they had. It wasn't fair!

'I'm over it. No use in crying for a lost cause anymore' she thought to herself 'What's done is done and nothing can change it anymore'.

She looked at the dinner in front of her. The chicken, mashed potatoes and peas that she had cooked for him thinking that today would be different, that today he would come home at a reasonable hour and have dinner with her. That tonight would be the first night to fixing their marriage. Everyone knew it was in trouble everyone in their family; you didn't have to be a genius to figure it out.

'Enough is enough' she thought to herself again. She got up threw her meal into the garage bin and put left his there.

She walked into their room took out a bag and started putting some clothes in. she packed a pair of shorts, quarter-pants, a short sleeve shirt and a tank- top, a pair of pj's . She then packed her hair brush, tooth brush, toothpaste (both she and Ryan had their own), and her make-up. She went to her bedside table got a paper and a pen and started writing.

When she was finished writing she folded it in half and wrote _Ryan_ on it, put it on his side of the bed and got her bag and keys and left.

When she got to her desired house she knocked on the door hoping that she wouldn't wake little Am up. A few minutes later her best friend's husband showed up at the door hair all over the place, looking overly tired.

"Marissa… what are… you doing here… at 12:00 at… night?" Seth asked her in between yawns.

"Ryan's working late again and our marriage is falling apart and….. uh um I was just wondering if I could stay here for a few nights. Till you know I figure out what the hell I wanna do with this marriage of mine" Marissa replied sadly.

"Ya of course you can! Come on in, I'll go get Summer so that you two can talk" Seth said as he ushered her into the comfy family house "You can stay in the guest room".

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask that question" he answered her as he started making his way up the stairs.

Meanwhile

Ryan came home later than he usually did. It was already 12:30 and he was just getting home. When he pulled up to the house he saw that there were no lights on.

'Marissa must be sleeping' he thought.

When he got in he took off his jacket and went to the kitchen, that was his routine now come home eat and go to sleep, wake up and go to work. When he was finished with the great meal his wife had cooked for him he went to his room. He opened the door quietly hoping to not wake Marissa. What he didn't know was that she wasn't there.

He took off his clothes leaving him in his wife beater and boxers. It was so dark in the room he didn't see that Marissa wasn't there till he was about to lie down. That's when he started to get worried.

'Did something happen to her? Is she ok?' he asked as he unfolded the piece of paper.

_Ryan, _

_I'll be at Seth and Summer's. I need some time; I'll call or come to see you when I've got everything figured out. Please don't try to come and talk to me or call me. I think we both know our marriage isn't working anymore. I'm thinking of asking for a divorce but just so you know I really don't want one. I just can't live like this anymore. I need a real marriage like what Seth and Summer have not what we have. You might not believe this but I still love you and I want to fix our marriage but is it still fixable? That's what I keep asking myself._

_I'll call you,_

_Marissa_

He couldn't believe this she was thinking of getting a divorce? If he knew one thing it was that he didn't want to loose Marissa, but he knew that he was whether he liked it or not. Ever since that night he has been distant he knew that but he just couldn't get himself to do anything about it. It sounded weird but it was true.

He picked up the phone that was on the bedside table and started to dial her cell number when he remembered what the note said, _Please don't try to come and talk to me or call me _and he pressed end. He thought for a moment when he decided that he would call Seth and Summer's.

"Hello?" he heard his adoptive brother say.

"Hey Seth it's me."

"Hey um I thought Marissa asked you not to call." He said.

"Ya she did but I just need to know that she got there safely. I know that the weather hasn't been good lately and the roads are slippery…. I just wanted to know if she was ok." Ryan told his brother.

"Ya man she got here fine. But about being ok I'm not so sure. She came over and went right to sleep she didn't want to talk to even Summer and Summer and her talk about everything." Seth told him truthfully he thought it would be better.

"Ya um thanks man I'll try talking to her tomorrow night"

"Ya night" Seth replied "oh and Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Please work this out. You two are perfect for each other don't let that night change any of it k?"

"mmhmm thanks Seth." And with that the line went dead.

Seth was right he couldn't let that night ruin their marriage. He wouldn't let that night ruin their marriage.

With that thought in his head Ryan Atwood went to sleep in a bed that for the first time in a long time was half empty.

**Thanks for reading hope you guys liked it and if you could now please press that bluey button that says go to review that would be great :D Girlz-rule**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Never Leaves

**Love and Tragedies**

**I don't own the OC or any of the OC characters****. And just to warn you that I'm only on my like second official story and I'm not very good. Thank you EnlgandOCfan and Ashypoos for reviewing my story. **

**Chapter 2****:**

"I want a divorce Ryan! Now!" Marissa yelled.

"Well you're not getting one if I have anything to say about it!" Ryan yelled back.

"What do you mean? I want a divorce and there is nothing you can do about it!" she replied a little scared. She hadn't seen him this angry since that whole thing with Trey.

"You will stay married to me even if I have to kill you to stop from getting a divorce"

"You can't do that"

"Watch me!" he said furiously.

That's when she saw the knife that he pulled from his pant pocket. Before she could react she felt the cold metal of the knife pierce through her heart. Suddenly she couldn't breath and everything turned black. All that was heard was Ryan's evil laugh. She was gone and he didn't feel bad. Not even a little.

Marissa woke with a start. When she looked over at the bed side table and saw 6:02 written on the clock she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and there was no use in trying. She got up, went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. When she got downstairs all she could hear was the sound of raindrops hitting the windows. She grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself some coffee thinking about what to do about her marriage.

Meanwhile

Ryan was having trouble sleeping, he couldn't figure out if it was because of the heavy rain or because his beautiful wife was missing from the bed. He knew he had been ignoring her ever since that night and that it wasn't right but it seemed easier than being close and then one day loosing her like he almost had that one night. But instead of preventing loosing her he pushing her so far away that he was actually loosing her. He got out of bed and went to get a cup of coffee thinking that might clam him down.

Meanwhile

She felt herself being shaken awake. She didn't remember falling asleep but apparently she did cause her best friend was calling her name and telling her to wake up.

"Coop, wakey wakey" Summer whispered in a sweet voice.

"Mmmm" Marissa moaned while getting up from the uncomfortable position she had fallen asleep in at the counter. "Hey, Sum…what time is it?"

"It's 8:23 when did you get up?"

"I woke up at 6:02 from a nightmare".

"Wanna tell me about it?" Summer asked sweetly.

"Well I told Ryan I wanted a divorce and he wouldn't give me one, but I wouldn't stop telling him he doesn't have a choice and then he took out a knife and stabbed me through the heart. And that's the short version."

"Wow that musta freaked you right outta bed" Seth said turning the attention to him.

"Ya it did" Marissa said staring at her now cold coffee.

"So Coop are you actually going to ask him for a divorce?" Summer asked concerned. She loved Marissa and Ryan and she knew they loved each other and she also knew that a divorce would ruin them both.

"I don't know. I don't want to but……"

"But? What?" Seth asked.

"But I can't keep living like my own husband is a stranger that I live with. If you can call that living I mean he leaves before I wake up and comes home when I'm asleep." Marissa replied sadly.

"I think I know the answer to this but when did this all start?" Summer asked.

"About a week after… you know… that night" Marissa said getting up and pouring herself a new cup of coffee. "And I guess at the beginning it could have been my fault but after a month after the night I started trying to talk to him and doing things with him. That's when he started pulling away and at first I thought 'oh he just needs time like me' but it's been about 10 months and he's still distant and it's only getting worse." Marissa finished by taking a long breath.

"Don't you think you should talk to him about this?" Seth asked.

"I've tried but he says he needs to go to work or he needs to sleep cause he needs to be at work early. And I don't want to talk to him over the phone about it. I can't go over to his office cause I have to work" Marissa said and sighed "So when should I talk to him?"

"I don't know Coop but I know, we know, you two need to talk before any more divorce talk goes on. Got it?" Summer asked her best friend.

"Ya Sum I got it. Thanks guys. I'm gonna go and get dressed, go home get ready for work and some time through the day call Ryan" she said happily before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Oh I hope they work it out. They're perfect for each other and that stupid night is causing a lot of pointless problems" Summer said turning to Seth.

"I now what you mean" he said as he kissed Summer's forehead. That's when they heard their little Amy start crying. "I'll get her Seth said.

Marissa got home around 11:00. she had started to play with Amy and forgot about the time. She knew it was to late to go to work so she called her boss and told her she was sick and that she was sorry that she had forgotten to call her.

Then she got out of her car and ran straight for the door. It was still raining hard and she just hoped Ryan had gotten to work ok. She turned towards her door and unlocked her door. When she got inside she took off her jacket and shoes, dropped her bag onto the floor and went to the kitchen to get some coffee to warm her up. Well maybe not coffee she already had about two cups maybe hot chocolate.

As soon as she got to the threshold she saw someone that she wasn't expecting to see….Ryan.

**Should I continue? If no then please review after reading. Thanks for reading now please please review. See I'm desperate. ****Oh and I'm sorry about the Ryan waking up part it was kinda useless but I thought I'd write something about him getting up. I'm going to be away for the next two days so when I get back I hope to see some reviews XOXO Girlz-rule.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey just wanted to let you know that I've been really busy

Hey just wanted to let you know that I've been really busy. That's why I haven't updated but as soon as I get some time I'll write a chapter. c:


	4. Chapter 4

Love Never Leaves

**Love and Tragedies**

**I don't own the OC or any of the OC characters****. And just to warn you that I'm only on my like second official story and I'm not very good. **

**Hey it's me I just wanted to say that I am extremely sorry for how long it's been since I updated. It's just life has been very hectic and I know that's not an excuse really but ya it's the truth so I am very very sorry and here is the new chapter. ****: D thank you to all the people that reviewed my last chapter this chapter is dedicated to all of you :D **

_**Last on Love and Tragedies:**_

_**As soon as she got to the threshold she saw someone that she wasn't expecting to see….Ryan.**_

"Ryan what are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?" Marissa questioned surprised at herself that she found her voice.

"I couldn't go to work knowing that you might want a divorce. I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I couldn't even sleep last night." Ryan answered sadly and sleepily " I think we should talk"

"Ya I think so too, but not now I'm not ready yet"

"Marissa please we have to talk"

"I'm sorry Ryan, I just can't………not now"

Ryan watched as the love of his life ran out of the house. He couldn't believe that he let things get this bad. He never meant to but ever since that night he couldn't thin about anything but him and HIS Marissa together and how he wanted to kill him. And now because he couldn't let things go he lost Marissa.

MEANWHILE

Marissa ran as fast as she could to her car. She didn't expect the tears that she felt coming down her cheeks but then again she also didn't expect Ryan to be at home_. "I'm sorry Ryan, I just can't………not now" _did she mean that? She did want to talk of course she did but when she saw Ryan she just wanted to jump into his arms and let him hold her but she couldn't do that, not until they resolved their marriage problem. She put the key into the ignition and started driving she didn't know where but she knew she needed to be away from close friends and family.

A few hours later she ended up at a door she didn't know why she came here or how she even thought of it, all she knew was that she was here with Theresa standing in front of her.

"Marissa what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I was just wondering if we could talk. I mean I know we haven't talked in a long time and back then I wasn't really that nice to you but I do really need some none relative advice."

"Sure come on in"

When Marissa walked in she saw a little boy with black hair and dark brown eyes in the kitchen.

"Is that your son?" she asked Theresa quietly so that he wouldn't hear.

"Yes he is and before you ask no he is not Ryan's he's Eddie's son"

"Oh I wasn't going to ask that but ok. So do you still talk to Eddie? Or did you stop after what happened last time?"

"No I started talking to him about 3 years ago, we dated for 1 and in the end we ended up falling in love and getting married. That made Jacky over there very happy." Theresa replied with a big smile on her face. "So how are you and Ryan doing? And by the way thanks again for inviting me to the wedding."

"Your welcome and actually that's why I'm here, because of Ryan"

"Ah I see did he do something stupid?"

"No, well not just him both of us actually. See about a year after we got married something happened…."

At that moment Eddie came home and after saying hello to his wife, son and to Marissa he joined Theresa and Marissa with Marissa's permission. After catching up a little more, and Marissa meeting Jake, Marissa told them what had happened to her and how she and Ryan kept drifting farther and farther apart.

"Today when I came home he was there… he said he wanted to talk but I wasn't ready yet and I ran away." She said sadly "I love Ryan and I want our marriage to be fixed but I don't want to work and work and work on it if it's just going to end up in a divorce anyway."

"Well the way it looks to me is you have to make the decision whether you think your marriage has a chance." Theresa said with Eddie nodding right beside her.

"Theresa is right, look I know Ryan and we might have had our differences in the past but I know that he loves you. He's probably just scared that your not over it and want your space and he probably wants to kill that bastard but he can't because then he'll have to leave you while he goes to jail"

All three adults chuckled at the last part.

"I guess your right but what if Ryan can't stand what happened to me? What if he can't stand to look at me not to mention touch me? Then our marriage is definitely over."

"Do you think Ryan would stay with you this long if that was the case?" Theresa asked

"No, I guess not"

Marissa could hear the music from the radio and she realized that her favourite station was on and they were doing her favourite part of the show, when people play songs for the people they love. Then they all heard something that they never expected to hear.

"_And now I have a special request, Marissa this is from your husband Ryan he just wants you to know that he's extremely sorry and he's willing to do whatever it takes to fix your marriage."_

Then the song Best I Ever Had by State Of Shock came on. **(ANThis is song is important to the story so please listen to it and if you want read the lyrics but please at least listen to it or you will miss something important)**

_Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know_

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend

So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave  


"Oh my god I can't believe this"

"Ya now this is the Ryan I know" Eddie said smiling.

_  
You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had

We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke

You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had

MEANWHILE

"There you go Mr. Atwood" said the man from the radio station.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome"

After Ryan hung up all he could do was listen to the song that had taken him an hour to find. He just hoped Marissa was listening, he knew this was her favourite channel station and favourite part of the show to listen to but did that mean she was listening?

MEANWHILE

"I can't believe he would do that. Why would he do that?" Marissa asked while pacing back and forth in front of Theresa and Eddie.

"Because he loves you and he can't reach you so he can't say it to you and he knows that this is your favourite station so you'd probably be listening." Theresa replied.

"I guess I should probably go home" Marissa said grabbing her purse "Thank you both, you both helped me a lot actually."

After Marissa said her goodbyes she got in her car and drove off to home and most importantly to her future with Ryan, but what she didn't see while waiting to turn was the idiot truck drunk driver running a red until it was too late and all she could see were the big yellow lights coming at her.

**Well there you go I hope I'll have the next chapter up sooner than I had this one but I can't promise anything. I will try though. Hope you liked it if not then sorry but I can't please everyone :D please tell what you think even if you hate it I want to know your opinions :D so now review ;D**


End file.
